


Brothers (In-Law)

by Frauxinite



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cross-Post, Gaje abis, Garing Kriuk Kress, Gen, One-sided TouKen, apaan ini astaga, ayahina, modern!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Ayato tak menyangka bahwa orang yang dikenalkan Hinami padanya, adalah sosok menyebalkan itu. Calon kakak iparnya sendiri./AyaHina, one-sided TouKen. Modern!AU.





	Brothers (In-Law)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul milik Sui Ishida. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun.
> 
> Warning: maybe OOC. Penggunaan bahasa semi-baku (?). Humor gagal. Modern!AU setting, AyaHina, one-sided TouKen.
> 
> Akhir kata,  
> Happy reading minna-san~!

"Hei, sebenarnya kau ini mau membawaku kemana sih?"

  
Kirishima Ayato bertanya-tanya, hanya bisa pasrah kala ditarik paksa oleh sang kekasih, Fueguchi Hinami, menuju suatu tempat entah apa-dan-dimana seusai kelas perkuliahan.

  
"Ikut saja," sahut Hinami dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Ayato tahan napas saking manisnya. "Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan pada Ayato-kun."

  
(Hitung-hitung kenalan dengan calon mertua, sisi lain dari Ayato berkata demikian. Sayangnya sifat _tsundere_ si pemuda yang melebihi kadar normal menolak untuk mengakuinya). 

  
Tentu saja Ayato mulanya menolak, jelas-jelas ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan keluarga dari Hinami. (Apalagi jika sosok Tuan Fueguchi se- _killer_ dosennya, mampuslah ia). Tapi, yang namanya Kirishima Ayato, jika berhadapan dengan Hinami yang sudah memohon dengan wajah memelas, pasti dia akan luluh. Lupakan kerja kelompok dengan Takizawa dan Naki, toh kedua _idiot_ itu tak penting sama sekali, Ayato bisa mengerjakannya sendiri.

  
Hinami menarik Ayato menuju parkiran kampus, lalu meminta pemuda itu membawa motornya menuju Distrik Chiyoda*. Tempat yang tak begitu asing buat Ayato, distrik itu adalah lokasi dimana kafe yang dijalankan kakak dan pamannya berada. Terkadang Ayato membantu sebagai pelayan―dengan sedikit ancaman dari sang kakak tentu saja―sebagai bagian dari bisnis keluarga.

  
Setiba di Chiyoda, Hinami mengarahkan Ayato kearah blok hunian apartemen sederhana yang tak begitu jauh dari kafe kakaknya. Dan kembali menarik Ayato, yang ogah-ogahan, dengan semangat ke dalam setelah memarkirkan motor."

Ayolah, bersemangat sedikit, Ayato-kun!" sorak Hinami, menyadari  _mood_ malas-malasan pacarnya. Keduanya menaiki lift hingga mencapai lantai sembilan. Lantas, gadis Fueguchi itu menuntun Ayato pada apartemen bernomor 912.

Ayato mengernyitkan dahi sewaktu melihat nomor apartemen itu. _Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah kemari, deh,_ batinnya sembari mengusap tengkuk. Tapi masa bodoh lah, yang penting bagi Ayato; buat impresi terbaik (di depan calon mertua). Dadanya membuncah saat bel apartemen dibunyikan Hinami dan terdengar langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Bungsu Kirishima itu segera merapikan rambutnya yang awut-awutan bak preman. _Tapi seingatku, orangtua Hinami tidak tinggal dengannya di Tokyo. Lalu siapa yang―_

"Ah! Hinami-chan, siapa yang ingin kau―"

  
Sosok yang membukakan pintu dan Ayato terpaku. Sesaat suasana sepanjang lorong itu bak adegan film laga yang diberi efek _slow motion_. Bedanya tidak ada adegan si tokoh utama berlari melompat dari gedung dengan latar ledakan bom. Hingga imaji konyol itu buyar dengan suara bernada mencekam dari pemuda bersurai salju di hadapan Ayato.

  
"Oh, tak kusangka orang yang akan dikenalkan Hinami-chan adalah _kau_ , Ayato-kun."

  
"Aku juga tak menyangka orang yang disebut Hinami itu kau, _Kaneki._ "

  
Kaneki Ken menyunggingkan tersenyum, yang lebih mirip senyum sadis dengan aura-aura gelap imajiner di belakangnya, pada si bungsu Kirishima itu. Sementara Ayato melayangkan tatapan setajam silet pada Kaneki, plus hawa membunuh yang memperkeruh atmosfir kelam yang mengelilingi sekitar apartemen itu.

  
Hinami menatap keduanya bergantian, lalu dengan inosennya menggandeng tangan dua pemuda itu dan menarik keduanya masuk. Dengan riang ia berkata, "Kalian berdua 'kan sudah saling kenal, jadi pasti lebih santai!"

  
Di belakang gadis bersurai jahe itu, petir menyambar tepat ketika pintu ditutup. Dua aliran elektris (imajiner) beradu hingga menciptakan percik-percik kebencian pada lawan tatapnya.

  
Ayato menyesal tak mengiyakan ajakan Banjou untuk menonton teater kampus tadi. Lebih baik berada dalam aula dengan hawa sejuk dari pendingin udara dan tidur selama sejam lebih disana, daripada harus bertemu dengan makhluk menyebalkan bernama Kaneki Ken ini.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Bahkan burung pun enggan hinggap di jendela apartemen bernomor 912 itu, pengecualian untuk burung beo dalam sangkar sebelah jendela yang sedari tadi berceloteh "Hetare! Hetare!" berulang-ulang. Salahkan gelapnya hawa yang menyelimuti ruang tamu, bersumber dari Kirishima Ayato dan Kaneki Ken yang saling melempar tatapan menusuk. Petir imajiner masih belum reda juga.

  
Sementara di dapur sana, jauh dari jangkauan aura negatif yang menguar-nguar, Hinami sibuk membantu Kirishima Touka―kakak Ayato yang membuat awan-awan dalam diri Ayato semakin gelap―di dapur sembari mengobrol (atau menggosip?) ria.

  
Kaneki yang pertama kali membuka suara, diikuti dengan backsound Hetare―yang saking menyebalkannya, ingin membuat Ayato ingin memanggang burung itu hidup-hidup.

  
"Jadi, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Hinami-chan?"

  
_Kretek!_ Jari berkuku hitam permanen ditekuk, bunyinya seakan bergema diantara ruangan.

  
"Bulan depan akan terhitung sudah dua tahun kami berpacaran," jawab Ayato santai, namun tatapan siletnya masih terarah pada Kaneki.

  
Kaneki memincingkan mata. "Ooh, begitu." Lantas, pemuda bersurai unik itu memindahkan duduknya ke sofa yang diduduki Ayato. Spontan pemuda bermarga Kirishima itu bergeser duduk hingga memojok di sudut sofa.

  
Kembali Kaneki menekuk jari hingga berbunyi, lalu bertanya dengan nada yang amat berat nan mengancam, "Lalu, pertanyaan kedua. Sebaiknya kau menjawab ini dengan hati-hati, Ayato-kun."

  
Ekspresi Ayato mengeras, kesal dengan antek pemuda yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya. Ia mendengus sembari menunggu pertanyaan yang akan dikeluarkan Kaneki.

  
"Apa kau pernah berbuat macam-macam pada Hinami-chan? Atau menyakitinya, langsung maupun tidak langsung?"

  
Sontak Ayato bangkit dari duduknya, menunjuk-nunjuk Kaneki dengan emosi menggelegar. "Brengsek! Memangnya kaupikir aku ini orang yang macam apa?! Aku ini―"

"Hetare! Brengsek! Hetare! Brengsek!"

"Bacot kau, beo sialan! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Ayato ngamuk, sangkar Hetare diguncang-guncang emosi. Tempat pelampiasan amukan yang belum reda. Yah, siapa suruh Hetare memanas-manasi suasana, dan Ayato sendiri yang seakan memang berkawan baik dengan emosi, mudah terpancing oleh pertanyaan Kaneki.  
Kaneki ikut berdiri, langsung menepis tangan Ayato dari sangkar burung itu.

"Hei! Jangan rusak barang-barangku!" Ia menarik pemuda Kirishima itu kembali ke sofa.

  
Ayato duduk dengan emosi sambil mendecakkan lidah. Tangannya bersedekap, sembari ia menjawab, "Berbuat macam-macam katamu? Mana mungkin kulakukan, bodoh! Kau pikir aku ini orang macam  _si homophobic_  Tsukiyama, yang selalu mengejar-ngejarmu bak artis? Cih, jangan bodoh." Jawaban yang cukup panjang, langka didengar dari mulut Ayato. (Sementara ia berharap semoga Kaneki tidak melihat semburat tipis di pipinya, atau mungkin nanti ia bisa berdalih sebagai efek matahari terbenam).

  
"Baguslah kalau begitu," sahut Kaneki, kali ini memasang senyuman mematikan sembari mendekat pada Ayato, dan berbisik dengan nada mencekam, "Kalau kau sampai membuat Hinami-chan menangis atau berbuat macam-macam," jari manis ditekuk, "aku benar-benar akan mematahkan seratus tiga buah tulangmu."

  
Ayato putar mata. "Sebenarnya kau ini punya hubungan apa dengan Hinami, huh? Mencampuri urusan kami sampai sebegininya?" tanyanya, memincingkan mata curiga.

  
"Oh, urusan kalian adalah urusanku juga. Karena aku kakak dari Hinami-chan."

  
"Hah?! Sejak kapan kalian punya hubungan darah?!"

  
"Hinami-chan yang menganggapku sebagai kakaknya, jadi aku juga menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Touka-chan juga begitu."

"Cih, terserah kau saja," ujar Ayato, hendak mengambil ponselnya begitu menyadari embel-embel _-chan_ yang ditambahkan pada nama kakaknya. Ia kembali menunjuk-nunjuk Kaneki dengan emosi, "Tunggu, kau bilang _-chan_?! Enak saja kau memanggil  _aneki_ begitu!"

  
Kaneki menyeringai, lebar selebar-lebarnya. Sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya, ia berujar dengan nada  _playful,_ "Hoo? Tak boleh? Memangnya, kau punya hubungan apa dengan Touka-chan?" Sinar matahari sore yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar terpantulkan oleh benda yang melingkar di jemari Kaneki.

  
Petir dalam diri Ayato seketika menyambar dasar dari hatinya. Bahkan sampai membuat lubang dalam. "Cincin?!" ia berteriak, antara syok, tak terima, dan heboh.

  
"Cincin pertunangan." Seringai Kaneki makin lebar ketika dengan sengaja mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah terkejut Ayato.

  
Rahang Ayato mengeras, dan dengan emosi yang mencapai batasnya berusaha menarik tangan Kaneki untuk mencabut cincin itu. "Brengsek! Kurang ajar! Seenaknya bertunangan dengan _aneki_ tanpa restu dariku!"

  
"Tapi, aku sudah direstui Yomo-san."

  
"Jadi kau berpikir, bisa mengambil Touka hanya dengan restu dari Yomo- _jiisan_?!"

  
"Oke, kalau begitu, aku minta restumu ya, Ayato-kun."

  
"Tidak! Sampai mati pun, aku takkan sudi kau menikahi Touka! Langkahi dulu mayatku jika ingin meminta restu dariku!"

  
_Ternyata, menjahili orang yang penuh emosi seperti Ayato-kun seru juga._ Tawa Kaneki meledak, antara tawa maniak yang pernah Ayato dengar dulu atau tawa bahagia, ia tak tahu. Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah mengeluarkan mantra kotor andalannya, ketika terdengar suara sang pacar yang seketika membuatnya bungkam.

  
" _Onii-chan_! Ayato-kun!"

Buru-buru Ayato berlagak sok  _cool,_ mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek sosmed. Sementara Kaneki langsung mengambil buku yang tergeletak di meja dan (pura-pura) membacanya. Dua gadis memasuki ruang tamu dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan ringan dan minuman.

  
"Kalian sedang apa tadi?" Kirishima Touka bertanya dengan senyuman (misterius), menyodorkan dua gelas kopi pada tunangan dan adiknya itu.

  
Kaneki menghela napas ringan, menutup bukunya dan mengambil gelas kopinya. "Ah, tidak ada. Hanya mengobrol-ngobrol biasa, iya 'kan, Ayato-kun?" Sambil menyenggol lengan si bungsu Kirishima yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan memberikan kode melalui gerak mata.

  
Ayato langsung menangkap kode yang diberikan Kaneki. "Y-Ya begitulah,  _aneki._ Sekadar obrolan.. lelaki. Ya, itu saja," sahutnya, nyaris mati kutu apabila di layar ponselnya tidak menampilkan iklan minuman berslogan ' _Laki, minum Extra Joes!'_.

  
"Benar, benar." Kaneki menepuk-nepuk bahu Ayato, yang kelihatan seperti tepukan ringan sambil tertawa canggung. Diikuti oleh Ayato yang mengeluarkan tawa yang amatlah garing seperti iklan tepung Kobel.

  
Hinami tersenyum bahagia, melihat keakuran (yang sebenarnya hanya sandiwara belaka) diantara dua pemuda itu. "Bagus deh, kalau melihat Ayato-kun dan  _Onii-chan_  akur begini. 'Kan, berdamai itu lebih baik."

"Iya."

  
_Idih! Amit-amit dah, berdamai dengan orang ini! Menyebalkan begini, mana lagi nanti jadi saudara! Sampai bumi jadi datar pun, aku ogah damai dengannya!_

  
Pepatah bilang, lain di mulut lain di hati. Situasi yang melanda Ayato dan Kaneki amatlah pas dengan peribahasa tersebut. Diluar tersenyum tanda damai, sementara batin mereka misuh-misuh tak jelas, dan kurang lebih menjeritkan hal yang sama (persis).

  
"Oh ya, ini 'kan sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua makan malam disini?" usul Touka tiba-tiba.

  
Wajah Hinami langsung bertambah cerah mendengarnya. "Oke! Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu, _Onee-chan_! Ayato-kun mau 'kan?"

  
_APA?!_

  
Hinami melenggang ke dapur dengan riang, sementara Touka memberikan tatapan senyuman―seringai misterius yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh dua pemuda yang tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan sok inosennya. Selepas berlalunya Touka, kembali petir imajiner saling beradu.

  
Nampaknya, perang belum usai hingga makan malam tersaji nanti.

 

**.**

**end**

**.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Aaaaah, gajeee~ tapi, Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fik ini! Kalau tak keberatan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa comment/favs. Saya tak memaksa kok :D
> 
> See ya in next fic!  
> Fraux


End file.
